Only in the Summer
by LostNessi
Summary: Sam is forced into staying with her dad for a month out of the summer. Bringing along her bestfriends to help her get through with it. Each learn something new about themselves and each other. What happens when Sam finds problems? Both boy and family?


The sun beat down on the three eighteen year-olds with no surrender. It was going to go full blast, all day. The thermometer attached to Fredward's car had just etched past 101.3 and seemed to be climbing ever so slowly every half an hour or so. They were plucked onto a long, narrow road leading out of Washington, and into the middle of nowhere.

Freddie Benson was sitting in the drivers seat, one hand on the wheel, another out the open window. His dark brown hair stuck in a very unflattering way around the sides of his face, as if to show the rise in temperature. His Coldplay t-shirt was starting to get wet along the edges and he was starting to regret wearing the long blue jeans he was in now.

Carly Shay rested in the back. Her choice in a spring dress, had payed off. She lay on her back, staring at the top of the car with so much interest you could've thought Justin Bieber himself was taking her hand. Her eyes were glazed over and her dress hitched up to her top thigh in a very un-Carly-like way. Every now and then she would take a small amount of time from focusing on the ceiling to use both of her hands and fan herself.

Sam Puckett, on the other hand, was full on energy. It was obvious her shorts and several tank tops had kept her a bit more resistant to the blaze of heat, but her hair was pulled up into a high pony tail to keep the wind flowing and she was slowly starting to shed off each tank top until as of now, she was down to two.

"Freddie," Sam snapped, "This car sucks, and I mean it. You call this an air conditioner?!" She pointed at what was supposed to be an a/c vent. The vent was making a loud wheezing sound each cough of semi-cold air if managed to puff out. It reminded Sam of an old Grandparent, any second it would cough one more time, then die.

Freddie only rolled his eyes, "Puckett, at least I offered to drive. If you were driving we'd have crashed by now."

Sam's eyes widened, "What was that, nub?" She raised slightly in her seat, ready to attack. Freddie glanced back at Carly begging for help, but she took a break from fanning herself to frown.

"No way. Nu-huh. I'm not talking to either of you until we get there," Carly said. Carly fell back to her place and started to get the glaze.

"Well with Freddork's driving we'll be dead before we get there."

Sam rolled down the window and stuck her head out. She took out her ponytail and pulled her whole body through the window.

"Sam!" Freddie yelled her name. He was switching from looking at the road to her every few seconds.

"What Freddums?" She asked. She sat on the edge of the window, careful to keep balance and not end up as road kill.

"Get back in the car." His voice took a sharp edge to it. It shocked Sam how serious he could be, so she slunk back into the car and mumbled, "It's the only way to get cool in this piece of-"

"I can hear you," Freddie snapped, "Get ready, we should be there in fifteen minutes." Carly's head popped up. She squealed out of excitement. For Carly this was just another vacation, one of the several she's be on, but for Sam it was a little more. Freddie gave Sam a side look and she waved him off. Sam didn't need any help with this. Sam curled up in her seat and watched the palm trees pass as she thought about the real reason they were on this trip.

* * *

Sam's mom had been doing some paper work, which had surprised Sam. Her mom had a look of dread on her face. She typed on her computer with a scowl for a few minutes before noticing Sam. "Oh, hey." She said. Her mom looked like she was nervous, little bits of sweat hung at her forehead.

"Is everything okay, Sarah?" Sam asked her mom.

"Um, actually, honey," There was a moment of hesitation in her voice," I got an email, and well...you know how you stay here, with me?"

Sam nodded, confused on what Sarah was getting to.

"Well your dad, he signed the papers to let that happen. I just, well, I never read the part...you're going to have to stay with him this summer. It's a part of our plan to share you."

Sam's mouth was in a straight line. She was in awe. What did this mean? "Oh. Well I guess I'll be seeing him soon." Sam sighed. She kept her temper, after all, she had no clue what to think of this man and well, she had questions.

Sam turned to leave but her mom stopped her, "Sam, you might be surprised at," again Sarah paused, "at what your father's life is like." Sam just scoffed and left her mom, staring at the door.

Sam had asked Carly and Freddie to come with her, which they gladly accepted. Spencer was going to visit his father and tell him about his art career and confess about his life and his new girlfriend, Sasha. Freddie's mom consitered with hesitation, giving him the third 'birds and bees' talk in one week before agreeing, under terms. Sam was stuck with her dad for a month, but at least she had her friends with her.

A week later here Sam was, driving through the state of Oregon to reach Huntington Beach, California to see her dad.

* * *

**a/n: Yeah it was short. Longer chapters comming, I just wanted to see the reaction to the story so far. Review and tell me ideas. :) It is Seddie, but that comes on later. Thanks and hope to have next chap. up soon. :D **

** Your love, Colby**


End file.
